Bitores Mendez
Bitores Mendez is a major antagonist in the video game Resident Evil 4. He is the village chief of the Spanish town of El Pueblo and one of the top members of Los Illuminados, as well as one of the controllers of the Las Plagas. History Background Mendez served as the Village Chief for El Pueblo and was a former Christian father, being one of the carriers of the Dominant Species Plaga and soon after become a priest who represented the Los Illuminados to his Villagers. Encountering Leon When Leon first encountered chief Mendez, he was unable to subdue the giant of an old man and was knocked unconscious. Later, Mendez began to strangle Leon, but reconsidered once he realized that Leon was made the host of a Las Plagas parasite. Leon pursued the chief after that point, however, Mendez attempted to kill him again, although he was distracted by Ada Wong and left Leon to chase her. Confronting Leon In his final confrontation with Leon, Mendez trapped Leon in a building by twisting the metal door handles together with his bare hands. He turned back to Leon and was about to grab him. Leon rolled out of the way and kicked over a gas barrel, causing it to leak gasoline at Mendez's feet. After Leon shot the puddle of gasoline, the gas tank exploded. However, the explosion caused Mendez to mutate into a grotesque, inhuman form. His fingernails became elongated, sharp talons; a pair of segmented limbs burst from his back, and his torso was split by a thick, spinal column-like structure edged by tiny, moving legs, greatly increasing his already impressive height. Even severing him below the waist failed to kill him in this form, and in fact increased his mobility; he now used the limbs on his back to grab onto wooden beams. It is unclear if this level of assimilation would eventually be demonstrated by all those infected by Las Plagas, or if Mendez was the subject of experimentation like many of the game's monsters. Bitores' Death Using firearms, Leon eventually killed Mendez and escaped from the barn, he took Mendez's fake eye to open the gate that led out of the village and reunited with Ashley. After using the eye to unlock the door, Leon and Ashley headed onward to find their way back to civilization. Powers and Abilities Bitores pocesses superhuman strength and endurance. In his mutated form, Bitores is granted more mobility as well as razor sharp talons and extra limbs. Main Game Notes Alert Order Recently there has been information that a United States Government agent is here investigating the Village. Do not let this American get in contact with the prisoner. For those of you not yet informed, the prisoner is being held in an old House beyond the farm. We will transfer the prisoner to a more secure location in the valley when we are ready. The prisoner is to stay there until further notice. Meanwhile, do not let the American agent near the prisoner. We do not know how the American Agent found out about our Village. But we are investigating. However, I feel that this intrusion at this particular time is not just a coincidence. I sense a third party other the United States Goverment involved here. My fellow men, stay alert! Chief's Note As instructed by Lord Saddler, I have the agent in confinement, alive. Why keep him alive? I do not fully understand what the Lord's intentions are. I would, however, think he'd keep them seperate; not confined together as has been ordered. I don't expect Luis to trust a stranger, but if by chance they did coorperate, the situation could get a bit more complicated. If for some reason, an unknown third party is involved, I don't think they'd let a chance like this slip by. But maybe it's all Lord Saddler's ploy-leaving us vulnerable so that this third party will surface, if they even exist that is... It's an unlikely possibility, but if a prowler is already amongst us, then our plans could be ruined. I guess the Lord thinks its worth the risk, if we're able to stop whatever conspiracy is at work. At any rate, it's the Lord's call. We will trust his judgement as always. Closure of the Church Regarding the two fugitives, the apprehension of Luis is our top priority; the American agent a distant second. What Luis stole from us is far more important than the girl. Unless we get it back, the girl will become useless to us. We must get it back and execute our plan to the end. If it gets in the wrong hands, the world would become a totally different place than what Lord Saddler has envisioned. At all costs, we mustn't let that happen. Nevertheless, we're not letting go of the girl. To ensure the agent does not get her, I have locked the Church Door where the girl is being held. Anyone who needs access to the Church must first get approval from Lord Saddler. There is a key beyond the lake, but it should be safe now the Del Lago has been awakened by our Lord. No one will get across the lake alive. Plus, our same blood courses through the agent's veins. It'll just be a matter of time before he joins us. Once he does, there will be nobody else left that will come looking for the girl. Sera and the 3rd Party The whereabouts of Sera are still unknown. Most likely he's using an old secret passage taught to him by his grandfather who used to hunt in this region long ago. I'm pretty certain that his hiding our property somewhere in the forest. If his grandfather was still alive, I would have used him to find Sera... But how did he find out about the egg injected into his body? -And the fact that he was able to remove it before it hatched is concerning. Another factor that concerns me is that Sera escaped with our property just before the American agent arrived. I don't believe this was just a coincidence. There has to be another player involved in this. In order to settle this whole situation, we have to capture Sera and await for the effects of the drug to wear off before we inject him with another egg. Once this is done, whoever is behind all of this will surface. Nobody shall interfere with our plans. Those who do shall suffer severe consequences. Two Routes Just a while ago, I was informed by Lord Saddler that our men had shot down a United States military helicopter. There shouldn't be any more outside interference for a while now. Unless the United States Government determines who the traitor is, they can only initiate very small covert operations. We must use this time to our advantage and recapture the girl. The two Americans can only get out of our territory by using one of two routes. This is where we'll stop them. We shall make use of our forces to the greatest degree. We will deploy a large number of Ganado in one of the routes to ensure that they do not slip by us. For the other route we shall leave the task to El Giante. Which ever route they take, the agent will never leave here alive. Not with the girl at least. Village's Last Defense I clearly underestimated the American Agent's capability. He's still alive. I thought that we could wait until the egg hatched, but at this rate, he could destroy the whole Village before it does. We must take care of this nuisance. We will change our priorities-for the time being, we will cease our hunt for Luis and ambush the two Americans. There is a building used to enlighten betrayers just beyond the point where you get off the lift. It's a perfect place for ambushing them. If all else fails, they still would need to face me in order to get past the last gate that leads out of the Village. For only before my sight will the gate open. Trivia *Bitores Mendez bears a striking resemblance to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare villain Imran Zakhaev. *Not counting the second encounter with Leon, Bitores never said a single word beside grunting. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Elderly Category:Video Game Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tragic Category:Necessary Evil